Small Bump
by Addictedtospoby
Summary: Being in love can be the most wonderful thing, but it comes with consequences. Sometimes the hardest choice to make is the right choice. AU-ish. Spoby abortion fanfic. Sensitive topic. Content is not graphic, rated mature for the aspect of the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I've never read an abortion fanfiction with this pairing, so I decided to give it a shot. This will probably be a two-shot, but depending on the reviews I might turn it into something longer. I warn you now that my updating is probably guaranteed to be awful. It's exam time here so whoo, stressing out. Tell me I spelled colour wrong and I'll virtually shoot you. I'm Canadian, deal with it. Also, on a side note, Canadians and Brits don't use commas the way Americans and other countries do, so don't read it and say there should be a comma somewhere, or there shouldn't be commas in certain places. Anyways, I feel as if I should say this so...yeah. (Spencer is 18 in this fanfic, therefore she doesn't need a parents consent to go through with the abortion). **

**1. Abortion in no way is wrong, it's a personal choice.**

**2. If it makes you uncomfortable, don't read it.**

* * *

She had no idea this would ever happen to her at this age. Hell she never thought it would happen to her at all. Without a doubt she was in love. Young, but still in love none the less. It was a time in their relationship that was so full of passion and lust. Full of kissing, touching, skin to skin, soft gasping and shallow moans. Never did she suspect this would be the outcome.

* * *

"What do we do?" Toby asked softly, glancing at the little white stick. "I don't know." Spencer whispered, her mocha eyes watered as she felt Toby's calloused hands over her smaller, softer ones.

They were both thinking the same horrible thing, neither of them brave enough to say it.

"Okay, well, should we keep it and try to make things work?" He asked, looking down at their interlaced hands.

Her mind was known to wander, but it had never gone here.

_A little girl with bright blue eyes and long brown hair was sitting at a large marble table colouring away at a picture of elephants and giraffes. Of course they weren't the right colours, but the mother didn't seem to mind. By the looks of the messy and unfinished apartment, she was single and alone with the child. The father left. Not just for work, or to run a simple errand, he walked out on them._

Spencer somehow went without noticing the large tears rolling her pale cheeks until Toby's gentle voice brought her out of her daydream.

* * *

"What about adoption?" He suggested while wiping the wet streaks on her face away.

Again, her mind wandered.

_She saw herself laying in a white hospital bed in a pale blue and white hospital robe. Her stomach was enlarged and swollen, her hair was a mess and she was sweating profusely, but in her arms lay the baby with the same blue eyes, staring up at her and smiling. He had a little blue hat and was swaddled in a light blue blanket. She smiled sweetly down at him as he fussed and cooed. Toby was sitting to her right with a smile he just couldn't seem to wipe of his face. Then the faceless couple walked in and took it all away. Their smiles faltered, and their bright happy eyes were soon filling with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment._

She shook her head no quickly, snapping out of her daydream. Toby's ocean blue eyes bore into Spencer's mocha brown ones.

Without speaking they both knew what the other was thinking.

**She was getting an abortion.**

He let out a shaky sigh and held her hands tighter. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She nodded her head hard and started crying uncontrollably. "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here." Toby pulled the small brunette into his strong arms and held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Toby." Spencer stuttered, clinging his arm tightly. "Shh just don't talk." His seemingly strong voice cracked as he stood up with Spencer stilll wrapped around his strong figure. Slowly and gently, always so gently, he laid her down on her queen sized bed and tucked her under the silky sheets. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave, only to feel her hand grab his, as if he was her lifeline. "Stay." She mumbled, pulling him back.

Toby climbed in next to her and held her in his warm embrace. Their legs automatically intertwined, and their hands clasped together. After Spencer's tears slowly stopped, they fell into a deep slumber where they finally felt at peace.

Over the course of the next few weeks they spent every waking moment together. Even when Spencer's parents were home, and obviously disapproved of their being together. Of course, her parents were completely oblivious to the fact she was pregnant. Had they known she would most likely be forbidden to see Toby, and forced to get the abortion as soon as they found out.

The morning Toby came to pick Spencer up for the appointment was deathly quiet. She didn't even greet him hello, she merely shoved her face into his warm chest and wrapped her slender arms around his buff torso. He held her tightly, while soothingly rubbing her back, and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"You ready?" He asked softy. She slowly pulled away and nodded her head. Spencer grabbed his hand and held it tightly in a death grip. Yes, it hurt slightly, but he wasn't about to complain.

After what felt like an hour-long drive to the clinic, they finally arrived. Toby went up to the front and told the elderly looking nurse they were ready when the doctor performing the procedure was. Spencer's small hands were still wrapped around his large bicep, as she fought of the tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"Hastings?" The nurse called out. Spencer started shaking and held onto Toby tighter. She slowly stood up and hugged him goodbye. As they were about to break apart he whispered sweetly into her ear "You'll be okay." Her hands formed into small fists as she pulled them into her sweater and followed the older nurse.

Toby sadly watched her walk off in the other direction, longing to run after her and hold her hand throughout the entire procedure.

His heart nearly broke into two as she turned around and looked at him with sad eyes. Slowly, her lips parted as she muttered 'I love you' and with that, she turned the corner and disappeared from his gaze. "I love you too." He mumbled back, just slightly too late.

* * *

**One last thing; I want to say a huge thank you to Kayson (Kayson3259) for helping me with this story. Go check out her one-shots, and Begin Again, Everything Has Changed, and Stay Stay Stay. She's an amazing writer, and such a sweet person! Please review (even if you hated it..) and give feedback! I'll try to update soon, unless everyone thinks it's awful and wants me to stop haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. This last month-ish has been...tough. There's just stuff and yeah. So I think I may have lied, this will be three chapters and then a kind of epilogue type thing. Anyways, thank you to all of you who reviewed! Enjoy.**

* * *

Spencer looked around the room nervously and wrapped her lean arms around her body.

The nurse who had yet to smile turned as her lips curled up just a few millimetres. "

Hey, you have nothing to worry about. The doctor aborting your baby is incredibly sweet and nothing but gentle." Spencer nodded her head and looked to the floor.

She sat down on the crinkly paper covering the exam table and let out a shaky sigh.

"You okay?" The nursed pried, walking towards Spencer. "I don't think okay really applies in my situation." She scoffed.

The kind woman nodded her head silently and handed her a pale pink gown. "You can change in the washroom." She nodded her head in the direction of the closed-door.

"Thank you." Spencer mumbled, taking the gown and standing up with shaky legs.

She turned the cold door handle and slowly pushed the metal door open.

The room was a pale pink, just slightly darker than the colour of the thin gown in her hands. She let out a sigh and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

After undressing she pulled the gown over her shaking figure and struggled to tie the back. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she gave up and walked out.

"Could you help with the back please?" Spencer whispered to the nurse, who surprisingly was still there. "Of course dear." She replied sweetly, tying the strings together.

"Now, I can stay if you'd like, just to sit with you and hold your hand, or I can leave if you're not comfortable with me being in here." There was a certain warmth to her voice that gave off a motherly feeling.

"How many children do you have?" Spencer inquired. "I beg your pardon?" The nurse raised her eyebrows as she filled out forms on a clipboard.

Spencer sat back down on the exam table and repeated herself. "I asked how many children you have." She whispered, not as confidently as the first time.

"Two girls one boy. All grown up and starting families of their own." She looked up and smiled sweetly.

That was all the reassurance Spencer needed. "Why?" She asked, going back to her paper work.

"Please stay." She whispered, tearing up. "I..I wanted him to be here with me but the doctor wouldn't allow it. I just don't want to be alone."

"Of course honey." She set her work down and pulled Spencer into a hug.

"Thank you for not judging me." Spencer whispered.

At that moment the doctor chose to walk in, ruining the moment. "Hello Spencer. I'm Dr. Yang. How are you today?"

She had a certain look to her. Skillful? Sure. Qualified? Of course she was qualified, she had to be, but that wasn't the word. Experienced? No, still not right. Composed. Well that was the closest thing she could find to the word she was looking for.

Her hair was pulled into a perfect sock bun, not a single hair sticking out, but her make up was dark. _Bold eyeliner choice._ Spencer thought to herself. It was applied quite heavily, but in a way that still gave her the look of professionalism.

"I'm okay, under the circumstances." She managed to mumble out as more than a whisper.

As Dr. Yang talked her through the procedure, she tuned out because of course, she being Spencer Hastings, had already researched everything she needed to know.

* * *

As Spencer was going through an extremely uncomfortable, and emotional experience, Toby walked around his loft nervously.

Sitting on his kitchen counter was the bouquet of white and red roses he picked out on his way home.

He quickly scribbled her name on the envelope and wrote "I love you. Forever and always. Love, Toby" on the card itself.

He checked his watch, knowing he was to pick her up at exactly 2:30.

It was Spencer Hastings, he didn't want to be late. 1:45 it read. 45 minutes. What was he going to do?

He gave himself 15 minutes to drive there, positive there would be traffic, leaving him with half an hour.

_I could clean._ He thought. Chuckling lightly he mumbled "Spencer Hastings, the habits you make me pick up on."

He decided to pass the time by tidying his bedroom so it would be presentable when he brought Spencer back.

Before he knew it, it was time to go. He grabbed the flowers and walked out to his truck. After becoming extremely frustrated with the traffic he finally arrived and slowly walked in.

"Um I'm here to pick up Spencer Hastings." He quietly told the nurse at the front desk. "Last room at the end of your hall on the left." She mumbled, not even bothering to look up.

Toby followed her directions and knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey there gorgeous."

The sight nearly broke his heart. She was sitting on the exam table in one of his sweatshirts and some black yoga pants, looking...oh what was the word he was searching for.. vulnerable. She looked vulnerable.

She was sipping what appeared to be a carbonated drink, due to the little bubbles he could see through the plastic cup. He guessed ginger ale, but he couldn't be sure.

didn't

"Hey handsome." She looked up and smiled at him weakly, knowing it was hard for him too.

"I um..I brought you these." He held out the flowers to her like a nervous school boy confronting his crush.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." She whispered as she raised them to her nose and inhaled their scent.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently as a sign of respect and compassion. When he moved to pull away he felt her small hands press on his back, pushing him back into her.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light squeeze.

Spencer didn't seem to be willing to let go as she held him longer than she normally would have. "I'm not going anywhere. Let's just go home." He whispered into her ear.

She complied and slowly stood up. When she staggered out the door Toby stopped her and grabbed her hand. "Does it hurt?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm okay though." She mumbled, not wanting his help.

"Nonsense." He picked her up, the way a father would to a child, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He moved slowly and carefully, scared he might hurt the young girl.

After walking out to his truck, he set her in the back so she could lay down and started to drive home.

She fell asleep, clearly tired, and didn't wake up until she was laying in Toby's bed, alone, with piles of blankets over her.

"Hey, you're awake. I made you some tea and I brought Advil as well as Tylenol. The nurse said you were having cramps."

He set the ginger tea down on the bedside table, along with the two bottles of pills, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you too hot? You probably are. Here, I'll take some of the blankets off."

His hands fumbled around quickly and nervously as he pulled two blankets off and messily folded them. She shut her eyes and let a few tears slip out.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I did, didn't I?" He sighed and pulled her hands away from her face in her attempt to hide from him.

"No, you didn't." Her voice cracked as she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" He moved closer to her and gently reached out to touch her cheek.

"Did we do the right thing?" She whispered. He lowered his hand from her face and placed it over her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah, I think so." He looked up into her eyes before she leaned into his embrace and sobbed quietly.

* * *

**AL3110: Aww thank you! I'm glad you liked it. **

** .Pll: Thank you so much :) I loved your one shot, (that might be a series?) idk. Anyways, thank you.**

**Sarahschneider2012: Thank you! I will check it out when I get a moment :)**

**Kayson3259: Aww, it's okay! Your review actually reminded me I should update, so thank you! **


End file.
